


To be Skinny

by IWannaBeAWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eating Disorders, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeAWriter/pseuds/IWannaBeAWriter
Summary: Tom wants skinny, he craves it. Why can't he stop?TW





	To be Skinny

Some kind of emo-ish band was playing in Stan’s ears. It sucked, but he couldn’t find himself to care. He just wanted an escape from the racket downstairs that Matt was making, his answer, type in ‘sad’ to SoundCloud and play the first playlist that appeared.

His vision glued to the fat sack where his middle section was. What happened to him? Stan’s highschool years treated him well, sports and actives kept him slim, happy and overall enjoying life. Now look, he’s fucking disgusting.

The fat overspilled his jeans, hanging loosely, making Stan gag a little.

His chin was too big, every time he looked to the side, or down rolls of fat lined up.

His teeth were too yellow, no matter how many times he brushed them a day, they could never look like the ones on commercial.

His thighs were the size of fucking Texas, it felt like he was going to rip his jeans any second now.

His face was to cubby, his hair to thin and ugly. He will never be good enough. He’ll be alone forever, nobody would love this. Tears rolled down his chub cheeks, quickly smearing them away as a knock pounded on the door.

Ripping his headphones out and clearing his throat to clear any indication of his mini freak out.

“Hey? We still on? Matt’s getting hungry, hurry up so we can go.” Nick called from behind the door, separating him from the rest of the judging world to save him from the embarrassment.

Coughing, he splashed water on his face, “Okay N-Nick, be out in a sec.” He answered.

Holding his breath, he refused to move anymore till he heard Nick’s steps retreat down the hall.

Sighing, he tightened his belt around his waist. Lifting his shirt, a fire burned up his body. One way or another, he will be skinny.


End file.
